Child Of The Chosen One
by Neina-Marie
Summary: Harry and Ginny break the rules, then bear the consequences.
1. Chapter 1  Realise

Ginny Weasley was famished.

"You're hungry," Ron observed, as Ginny piled her plate high with food. Chicken wings toppled from their pile onto the tablecloth, grease stains marking it.  
>"Starving," Ginny corrected him, making a start on the steak. She seemed to attack it rather than eat it, great chunks disappearing down at a time.<br>"I think it's a Weasley thing," Hermione said wisely, putting down the Evening Prophet and beginning on her own plate. "Ron has a similar amount."  
>"But Ginny isn't the sort to eat a lot," Harry responded worriedly. His eyebrows were twisted with concern.<br>"Don't worry about it, Harry," Ginny said airily, now shovelling mashed potato into her mouth, "What's the problem if I am getting a little hungrier than usual?"  
>"Don't you want your girlfriend to grow up big and strong?" joked Ron, resulting in a thump from Ginny.<br>Harry forced a laugh, but continued to watch Ginny with a worried expression.

"Ginny?"  
>Ginny turned at the foot of the Girls' staircase, surprised.<br>"Yes, Harry?"  
>"Can I have a... chat... with you?" he asked, looking around to see if anyone else was about. A few seventh year girls were gossiping animatedly at a study table, and a second year was getting up from the seat at the fire place, yawning.<br>"Let's sit at the fire, shall we?" Harry said, and Ginny agreed, so they made their way to the vacant couch. When Ginny sat, she felt for Harry's hand and held it. He let her snuggle to his chest, encased her in his arms, and gave a sigh.  
>"Harry?" asked Ginny tentatively, "What's the matter?"<br>"I've been thinking," said Harry, "About your new behaviour."  
>"New Beh-!"<br>"Let me finish," pleaded Harry, and Ginny grew silent.  
>"You've been very sleepy, very hungry and very, well... happy."<br>"That's a problem how?" inquired Ginny. The thought of her being happy as worrying was laughable.  
>"Well," continued Harry, "These are the sorts of things I would expect from a... a pregnant lady."<br>Ginny frowned.  
>"Remember Christmas day?" Harry asked softly.<br>Ginny let her mind wander back to that night... and felt a tingle of pleasure radiate from the memory.  
>"Oh," she breathed. "But... I used that spell... Remember? The one Hannah recommended. She said it works really well for her."<br>"Yeah, I remember you saying you used it," Harry said, "But I looked it up in the library. Ginny, it's faulty. It works only some of the time. It is temperamental magic."  
>From underneath his arm, Ginny seemed to freeze. Then, slowly, she let her hand fall to her belly.<br>"You're kidding me," she whispered hoarsely.  
>"Ginny, I think we need to go see Madam Pomfrey," Harry implored. "I'll come too, I promise, but we need to be careful about this! If you really are pregnant, think of the trouble we could get in! You're fifteen!"<br>Ginny pressed her lips together in a tight line, and let tears fall down her cheeks.  
>"Ginny?" asked Harry softly.<br>"Harry..." Ginny choked.  
>He wiped her tears and stroked her hair, feeling her despair as if it were his own.<br>"I know."


	2. Chapter 2 Saviour

"Oh, good morning, Potter and Weasley," greeted Madam Pomfrey distractedly as Ginny and Harry entered. As Harry began to say hello, Madam Pomfrey gave medicine to four sick children and bandaged a child's arm.  
>"Wow," said Ginny, impressed.<br>"Erm, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry nervously, "Ginny and I would like to speak to you in private, please."

"So, what's the problem?" asked Madam Pomfrey, closing her office door with a wave of her wand. She sat in a chair behind a mahogany desk, and Harry and Ginny took the two remaining chairs.  
>It was Ginny who spoke up.<br>"Madam Pomfrey," Ginny began, "We know irresponsible teenagers are not really something you deserve to deal with every day, but unfortunately Harry and I are here to ask you to help us because we abused our... responsibilities, I suppose."  
>Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.<br>"Ginny's pregnant," Harry said quickly. He wanted to get it over and done with.  
>Madam Pomfrey gave both teenagers a long look.<br>"Is this true?" she said finally.  
>Harry hung his head, and Ginny nodded slowly.<br>"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey looked to each inquiringly, but they didn't seem to be saying anything.  
>"When was the –?"<br>"Chirstmas," said Ginny quickly, wincing as the thought of the word entered the atmosphere. "So that was three weeks ago."  
>"And how do you know you're pregnant?" asked Madam Pomfrey.<br>"Her eating habits," Harry spoke up, "And she just was... different."  
>"Well," said Madam Pomfrey briskly, "There is a simple spell to see if a girl is pregnant or not. It will not harm either mother or child, if there is one. Stand back, Potter, if you please."<br>Harry scrambled up and pressed himself against the patterned wallpaper. Ginny sat still, eyes screwed closed.  
>"<em>Infante Revelio<em>," muttered Madam Pomfrey, and as the words were uttered, Ginny seemed to glow pure white around her edges and her hair fluttered with an invisible wind. Slowly, the wind and glow grew weaker and then vanished.  
>"Is that good?" asked Harry.<br>"That," said Madam Pomfrey, "Is most definitely pregnant."

Ginny started crying as soon as they were in the deserted Gryffindor common room.  
>"Harry," she sobbed into his chest, "I'm not ready to be a mum! My mum only just does the job as it is! I'm fifteen for Merlin's sake! I'm not supposed to think about this shitty, heavy stuff! I just want this to GO AWAY."<br>Harry led her to the couch and held her silently, letting her tears flow. Finally, Ginny looked up and saw, to her surprise, tears on Harry's face, too.  
>"I know we are not ready," Harry whispered, "But... we don't have to be barbaric."<br>"W-what do you mean?" croaked Ginny.  
>"I don't want to have to kill this baby we made," Harry murmured. "It is our own flesh and blood, something we are supposed to love and cherish, and something that I have been taught is that you do not underestimate how powerful love can be."<br>Ginny sat up straighter and wiped her tears, confused.  
>"This is a problem we created," Harry said, "And killing it won't make it go away."<br>Realisation dawned on Ginny's tear-stained face.  
>"But... Harry... We're too young!"<br>"That's the thing," Harry said, "Think of the life we are destroying if we kill the baby. Think of how we could save life instead of just ruining it! Ginny..." He let another tear roll down his cheek.  
>"Harry." Ginny kissed Harry gently, so gently he almost didn't feel it. "You are a pure, pure soul."<br>She took Harry's shaking hand and pressed it to her stomach.  
>"We are going to be parents," she whispered to him. <p>


	3. Chapter 3 Decision

Harry bit his lip as he and Ginny stood outside Professor Dumbledore's office. Ginny was shaking with fear. He gathered her hands in his and kissed them gently.  
>"Don't be scared," he whispered to her. "Dumbledore is a considerate man."<br>"But," said Ginny, "My parents are not so... allowing." She swallowed loudly. "They won't let me off easily."  
>"I'm part of this shambles too," Harry reminded her, "We are in it together. And my aunt and uncle are probably furious that I got a girl pregnant."<br>Ginny gave an involuntary shudder at the phrase.  
>"It sounds so crude and unromantic," she complained, wrinkling her freckled nose. This gesture made Harry's heart melt, and he gave her a long hug.<br>"I helped create the gift of life," Harry said to Ginny, and she laughed.

Just then, Dumbledore's smiling face appeared at the doorway.  
>"Come in."<p>

Ginny gave a tiny squeak of terror, and Harry felt electricity zing up his spine.  
>"Thank you, Headmaster," he managed, and then walked into the circular office.<p>

Harry had been expecting a lot of shouting when he walked in, but instead he got daggers from the Dursleys and disappointed looks from the Weasleys. They were seated at opposite sides of the circular room, and in front of Dumbledore's desk were two very comfortable looking chairs.  
>"Have a seat," Dumbledore invited, closing the door behind Harry and Ginny and pointing to the chairs. "I dare say that you stood outside for a very long time."<br>"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said faintly, sinking into one of the chairs. Her face was turning an ashy grey.  
>"So," began Dumbledore, "The Weasleys, the Dursleys and I have just been discussing the possible direction from here for you two, and the general consensus has been – "<br>"Bleugh!" Ginny violently vomited onto the fine carpet at her feet. Mr and Mrs Weasley half-rose from their seats, looking concernedly at their daughter. Mr Dursley went "_Really_!" and Mrs Dursley gave a moan of disgust.  
>"It's... bleugh! It's f-fine..." she wiped vomit from her chin. "I've just been having really bad morning sickness, that's all."<br>Dumbledore conjured up a bowl from mid-air, offered it to Ginny and cleaned up the vomit with a wave of his wand.  
>"Still smells a bit, I think," he said conversationally, and with a little puff of jasmine-scented smoke the room was clear again. <p>

"As I was saying," said Dumbledore, "The Weasleys and the Dursleys have decided that it would be desirable is Mr Potter and Miss Granger opted for an abortion. They think that the added stress to your busy lives at the moment will not be very useful."  
>"Got that right," grunted Mr Dursley from his chair, "Don't need some little basta-"<br>"Thank you, Mr Dursley," smiled Dumbledore. "So." He surveyed Harry and Ginny with her special x-ray vision stare. "What do you two think?"

Ginny took a deep breath – vomited – then began to speak.  
>"I know that I am probably too young," she said shakily, "But I think this baby is one we need to keep. I mean, isn't abortion murdering a baby? It's a life, in there, and I don't think we should be jeopardising the future my baby could have." She ducked into the bowl again, making terrible sounds. Harry rubbed her back.<br>Dumbledore nodded.  
>"You, Harry?"<br>"I agree," Harry said nervously. "Life is too important to waste. I mean, my life is hanging in the balance as it is. I would feel terrible if I killed my own child willingly. My mother gave up her life to save mine, so why should I worry about small hurdles if this baby is to be born?"  
>Dumbledore's passive face split into a grin.<br>"You two are noble beings," he beamed. "So! There is the outcome for this pregnancy. We shall let this life continue."

"Hang on!" interrupted Mr Dursley. "I thought us guardians had a say in this debacle."  
>"You give your opinion," said Dumbledore quietly, "And nothing more."<br>Mrs Weasley wiped away tears.  
>"You two are very brave," she said, smiling, "To choose this route. But Arthur and I will help you out. Won't we, Arthur?" she added threateningly.<br>"Oh, yes," said Mr Weasley, a second too late, "Definitely..."  
>"Well, that's settled then!" said Dumbledore happily, standing. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Dursley, for attending this meeting. Thank you to Mr and Mrs Weasley, also. Miss Weasley and Mr Potter, you may leave for normal classes."<p>

Harry and Ginny got up at once, Ginny retching into her bowl as she did so. As they were descending the spiral staircase, Ginny missed the bowl and got most of it over Harry.  
>"Oh, shit," she moaned, "Sorry, Harry!"<br>"It's ok," he smiled, "Let's just skip this period and go to the common room and clean up."  
>Ginny nodded weakly, and the set off slowly for the common room.<p>

"Mum and Dad were really nice about it," she said weakly, retching into the bowl again, "Nicer than I expected."  
>"The Dursleys were gits about it though," Harry scowled at the thought of their pinched, angry faces.<br>"We really are keeping this kid, aren't we?" said Ginny, turning the corner to the Fat Lady. "Gibberish," she added, and the Lady let them through.

Harry gave a determined smile.

"Most definitely," he said.

**Authors note  
>Thank you so much for the reviews, I never thought this would get read even once! I hope the spacing is a bit better for you, FallingStar95. Sorry it's shoddy. I tried a bit harder with this chapter. 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Hate

"There." Harry siphoned off the last of the vomit from Ginny's clothing and gave her a reassuring smile. She couldn't quite reiterate it, and when she realised this, she gave a sigh.  
>Harry took her hand in his and patted it.<br>Ginny burst out laughing.  
>"I am extremely worried and slightly depressed, so you pat my hand?" she giggled. Harry pulled his hand away, frowning.<br>"I'm sorry if my sympathy isn't good enough for you," Harry said, upset, turning away slightly. Ginny realised her mistake and pulled Harry towards her.  
>"I know I smell like vomit and hormonal anger," she said quietly, "And I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you. I love you, ok?"<br>Harry let a smile creep onto his features, lighting up his green eyes behind his round glasses. Ginny stared at Harry hungrily with her deep brown ones, and slowly they began to kiss in the middle of the common room. The bell went for lunch, and a slow rumbling began under their feet.  
>Harry gently kissed Ginny's neck, and she gave a tiny intake of breath.<br>"Can we take this upstairs?" she implored, and Harry laughed. Sweeping her off her feet, the ascended the spiral staircase.

"OK."

Ginny was pale under her freckles apart from the apples of her cheeks, which were flaming.  
>"This is it," she said hoarsely.<br>Harry nodded tersely.

They walked cautiously into the Great Hall, where everyone was gorging on lunch. Normally Ginny would be flying to the food, but today nerves twisted her stomach and she couldn't even swallow.  
>They found Hermione and Ron sitting next to each other, Hermione reading a Transfiguration textbook and Ron simply eating. Harry sat on Ron's side, Ginny on Hermione's.<br>"Hey guys," said Ron, glancing up for a second.  
>"Harry, where were you at charms?" Hermione asked, worriedly.<br>"In Dumbledore's office with Ginny," Harry said. He'd done it. He'd gotten the first part over and done with – the confession bit. Ginny looked at him gratefully.

"Dumbledore's office?" said Ron incredulously, "Why?"  
>"Oh Merlin..." Ginny sat up straighter, looked straight at the salt shaker and said "I'm pregnant."<p>

Hermione stood up so fast she dropped her book into her bowl of soup. Ron went to pale he looked as though he was to faint.

"Pregnant?" Hermione said in a strangled voice at last.  
>"I'm going to be an Uncle..." Ron whispered.<p>

"I think you guys are over-reacting –"Ginny began.

"Over-reacting?" Hermione screeched, "Ginny, this is your OWL's year! How are you supposed to be studying for OWL's when you are carrying a BABY?"

The hall went absolutely silent. Hermione stood for a fraction too long, so immersed in her anger that she didn't realise everyone had heard every word she had screamed. Then, it hit her. She sat down, flushing, and was promptly hit very hard by Ron. Everyone else began to talk again, whispering their thoughts on what just happened.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," said Ginny, close to tears. Harry put his arm around Ginny and scowled at Hermione.  
>"Sorry," Hermione said desperately, "I was... I was..."<br>"Shocked?" spat Ginny. "Horrified? Disappointed? Everything my parents were when they heard? I wish everyone would stop getting so angry at me. I didn't want this to happen either, you know." She got up and sprinted off.

Harry turned to his bowl of soup miserably, not really hungry. All he could see in his mind was Ginny's furious face, her brown eyes blazing with anger and fear of what was going to happen from now on.

At that moment, Malfoy walked past where Harry was sitting and clapped Harry on the back.

"Going to be a father!" Malfoy drawled gleefully, "I bet your parents are so proud of you now, Potter... sixteen and already sleep around..." He laughed, and walked off, still smirking.

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it between Malfoy's shoulderblades, but the wand was pulled out of his hand by a tall, severe-looking woman.

"Never, I repeat NEVER do that again, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall thundered. She turned to Harry. "Mr Potter, I would appreciate it if you go and tend to your girlfriend, who is currently very upset at Miss Granger's comments." Hermione went pink. "You are right now doing as terrible a job as Mr Malfoy would do if he was in the same situation."  
>With an angry "hmmph" she strolled off.<p>

Harry got to his feet and left the table, a thousand eyes staring at him maliciously.  
>"Can this get any worse?" he thought desperately, "I do hope this is the end."<p>

**Author's Note: More reviews! Fantastique! I am very grateful to you who leave your feedback, it makes my stories better (hopefully!). Thank you again!**


	5. Chapter 5 Reconciliation

Ginny wasn't in the common room.  
>She wasn't (according to Lavender) in her dormitory.<br>She wasn't at the Quidditch pitch.  
>She didn't seem to be anywhere.<p>

As Harry wandered aimlessly down the seventh corridor, he heard a tiny creak behind him. He turned, and saw Luna Lovegood walking out of a fuzzy doorway. As she stepped off the threshold, the door swarmed into nothingness.  
>"Luna!" Harry said quickly, and Luna turned, a frown upon her face.<br>"Harry?" she said, confused, "What are you doing here?"  
>"Looking for Ginny," Harry answered, "Do you know where she is?"<br>"Yes," said Luna. "In the Room of Requirement. She is very upset that Hermione said those sorts of mean things to her, and is also upset you didn't really stand up for her."  
>"I know, I know!" Harry said desperately, "Can you open the door so I can talk to her?"<br>Luna pondered this.  
>"OK," she said. She screwed her face in concentration, walked three times past the spot in the wall and the door appeared.<br>"There you go," she said, but not in her usual dreamy way – she wasn't smiling, indeed, she was giving Harry a look of intense dislike.

"Thanks," Harry said slowly, and pushed open the heavy door.

Inside, Ginny was sitting on what looked like a very comfortable beanbag, reading a book labelled 'The Life of a Teenage Witch'. This made Harry's heart thud painfully in his chest.

"Luna?" said Ginny, but when she looked up, her expectant look changed into utter fury.

"Get out," she snarled, pointing at the door.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Harry sighed, "please don't send me away like this."

"Fine," snapped Ginny, throwing her book down with unreasonable force and folding her arms tightly around her body.

"Don't get angry with _me_!" Harry said to her furiously, walking a little closer, "I didn't do anything! I didn't know _what_ to do!" He could feel tears welling, and that angered him even more.

Ginny, however, looked interested in Harry's sudden emotion.  
>"You did miss me?" she said tentatively.<br>Harry felt the anger ebbing out of him as she spoke.

"Yes," he said quietly.

She got up and walked right up to Harry, who didn't even flinch. She circled him, traced the outline of his jaw, felt his thin torso. Then, she suddenly smiled.

"I believe you," said she, winking at him.

Harry could not believe it. With a shake of his head, he folded Ginny into his arms.

"Hormones?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh."

"Please control them, Ginny sweetheart."

"No can do, Harry darling."

Harry laughed, and took Ginny's hand. As they walked out of the Room of Requirement, Luna joined them, still angry at Harry, but now calmer.

"Phewph!" thought Harry.

**Author's Note: Crappy chapter, I am very sorry! I will write one set three months into the future from this for the next chapter, I promise, ok dokey?**


	6. Chapter 6 Hormones

Harry and Ginny were the most talked-about couple in Hogwarts. You could hear their names in class, down the hallways, woven through conversation in the cosy common rooms as winter turned to a glowing spring.

The Gryffindor common room was the worst with the gossip, which was unsettling for Harry and Ginny, Ginny in particular. Harry had long ago steeled himself against those sorts of petty remarks, but Ginny was still raw and got upset every time she heard a whisper.

Harry was getting very good at figuring out what was annoying three-months-pregnant Ginny just by her expression when she stomped up to him. If her eye-brows were creased together and her lips so thin they were disapparating, it meant she had heard some more ungodly gossip and was going to spill all her anger out on Harry. If she was biting her lip and breathing quickly, it meant she was worried about the baby and was coming to Harry to ask him his opinion. If she was yelling and shouting and getting furious at the carpet, it was hormones.

Harry lounged on the sofa late one March evening, eating crumpets, when he heard a distinctive stomping behind him. However, when he turned, he saw Ron's grumpy face emerging, huge scorch marks on his face.

"What happened?" asked Harry seriously, holding in a laugh.

"Ginny," Ron said gruffly. "I laughed when she told me Hermione told her that Parvarti told Lavender Ginny was putting on more weight than most 3 month old pregnant girls do."

Harry couldn't hold it back any longer. He gave a quick burst of laughter then re-arranged his face back into its concerned look.

"Oh, shush Harry," Ron groaned. "You have to put up with her too."

"It's called Hormones, Ron," Harry informed him. "With a capital H for potency."

Ron laughed. "Hormones isn't half of it, Harry," he smiled, "You're forgetting the gorging on junk food the whining about getting fat, the –"

"The WHAT, Ronald?"

"Shit," Ron murmured, turning in his seat to face Ginny.

Ginny was a very different Ginny to the one three months ago. She had shorn off her long red hair, so now it was just a curtain above her shoulders. Her brown eyes had lost the spark, and were simply on fire. But it was the rounded tummy, accentuated by her pyjama top that really surprised.

"I am sick of _your_ whining, Ron!" Ginny screeched. "I am sick of how you think that this baby is your burden, and how you think you are the one carrying the baby around!"

"For God's sake, Ginny!" Ron retorted. "I'm just making a point that –"

But Ron's point was not proven, for Ginny screamed out "_Levicoropus_!" and Ron was suddenly hoisted high into the hair by his ankle.

"OI!" bellowed Ron. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Ginny!" said Harry, aghast, "Ron was –"

"Ok, you too," Ginny snarled, and Harry soon found himself dangling upside down in the air next to Ron, glasses suddenly at the tip of his nose. He took them off and stowed them in his pocket, trying to keep calm. He squinted at Ginny's fuzzy form, and said quietly "Ginny. Please."

A whisper of words, and Harry landed on the ground with a thump. Ron gave a yell of pain as he hit what sounded like the corner of a table. Wincing, he got to his feet and put his glasses back on. Ginny's shocked face swam into view.

"Harry," she said brokenly, "I'm... I'm sorry!"

Harry looked at her pale face and felt pity under the bubbling annoyance. This pity soothed his anger.

"It's ok," he told her. "You got angry."

"Easy for you to say," Ron said in an unnaturally high voice, "I think I've just broken my arm!"

**Author's Note: See, three months later? I'm having trouble with this fanfic... The story doesn't seem to have a plot of sorts. Ideas, anyone?**


End file.
